ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:FAQ
You're a part of the wiki! When you first see a wiki, it doesn't seem like it could possibly work. If anybody can come along and change things, then how can the information be trusted? Doesn't it just get vandalized, or fall into chaos? Once you start participating, you see that that "weakness" is actually a wiki's greatest strength. Sure, anybody can add anything -- and then everybody else gets to proofread it, and fix mistakes. Information that looks suspicious can be verified. Vandalism is almost always fixed within minutes. It's possible for someone to post errors, or nonsense -- but over time, the best wins out. If you're reading these words, then you're a OgreLair.org Wiki editor. If you see a problem on one of the pages, don't roll your eyes and complain about it. Just fix it! Create a user name *''See Also: '' ' ' and create a user name -- it helps you (and everybody) keep track of your contributions, and it makes it possible to communicate with other contributors. You're also invited to post your name on your user page -- either your full name, or just a first name and an initial. It's not required, but it helps everyone get to know you and trust you. Neutral Point of View Articles on OgreLair.org's Wiki should be written from a neutral point of view (NPOV), representing all views fairly and without bias. Post facts, not opinions. If you write about a game or company that fans disagree about, describe the debate without taking sides. Avoid "weasel words" like "Many players think x''," which is usually just a way of attributing your own opinions to other people. For more discussion, see Wikipedia's article on NPOV. Show your sources Other readers should be able to verify the information that you post. Cite sources wherever possible, and give sources for any quotes. If you find information in a game book or on a website, tell us the title or the URL. If it's clumsy to put that information in the article, then add a "References" heading at the bottom of the page. It's especially important to source behind the scenes information; as we don't want to spread unfounded rumors. Talk pages *See Also: ''' Sign talk posts with four tildes ~~~~ which automatically adds your user name and a date stamp. When you reply on a talk page, put a colon (:) at the front of your post to indent it. Link sanity Only link a name the first time it's used on a page. Please don't link every single capitalized word -- it makes the page confusing and messy. The exception is on lists -- if some of the items in a list are linked, then go ahead and link all of them, even if they're repeated elsewhere in the article. How to upload pictures Click on "Upload file" on the right navigation bar (not available from the Main Page) to upload pictures. You can add your image to any page using this code: : Images should not exceed 300 pixels wide for article tidyness and copyright adherence. If you upload an image in error, or do not intend to use it, tag the article with so that an administrator can remove the file from the wiki. Images are subject for deletion if they are not used. How to add category tags You can put an article into a category by adding this code: Category:YourCategory . You can change the way the article is alphabetized within the category like this: Great Radish Race, The. Before you create a category, check the to see if there's a similar category that already exists. If the category doesn't exist yet, then adding that code will create the category. You'll need to add some text to the new category page to make it work properly. External links You can add links to other websites by putting one bracket around the site's address, like this: http://www.ogrelair.org. That'll look like this: http://www.OgreLair.org. You can add a description to the link by adding a space before the description, like this: Official website of O.G.R.E.s. That comes out like this: Official website for O.G.R.E.s. Shopping links Please don't add links to Amazon or other large-scale commercial sites. When providing a purchasing link, for instance on a game's article, the only acceptable link is to the official publisher of that game's website. For instance, an external shopping link on the Dungeons & Dragons page can direct a user to the shopping area for the game on Wizards of the Coast's company website. Providing a link to a pre-generated eBay search for the game would be inappropriate. In the case of out-of-print games, try to find a gaming store with an online sales tool that specializes in out-of-print games. History tab Nothing is ever lost on a wiki! You can see all of the changes that have been made to a page -- and who made them -- by clicking on the "History" tab at the top of any page. Setting your preferences There's a lot of useful stuff on your . You can change your display so that links show up without the underlining. You can also change your time zone, and the number of items you see on the Recent Changes page or the Category list. Keyboard shortcuts There's some helpful shortcuts to navigate around within a page. Alt-T : Talk Alt-E : Edit Alt-H : History Alt-R : Recent Changes Dealing with vandalism Vandalism isn't much of a problem on a wiki, because everybody has the power to fix it when they see it. Contact administrators If you have questions or comments about the wiki, you can leave a message on an 's talk page. Check the Help portal for more information on contributing to OgreLair.org's wiki! See also *Introduction ---- Back to Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Help Portal Category:Browse Category:Help Page